


Using special glasses to fuck who i want

by Sweetcookie04



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Breathplay, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Mind Reading, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sneaking Around, Threesome - F/F/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcookie04/pseuds/Sweetcookie04
Summary: A man gets special glasses that can tell him Any knowledge about someone he looks at.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. The librarian

**Author's Note:**

> (Im rachel, F20. This is my first erotic story so id really appreciate any feedback, or suggestions for Possible future parts)

I walk down the street wearing the joke glasses i got for my birthday ‘get any information you want’ c’mon, there’s no way.

I see a cute girl and think ‘number of orgasms’ expecting nothing to happen. But i see a little chat bubble appear above her, saying ‘45’ i stare confused and consider the possibility that they work. I think ‘name’ and it says ‘Ashley’. I walk up to her and ask, “excuse me, could you tell me your name” 

“Um, im Ashley” she says. Theres no way, i think excitedly ‘favorite compliment to get’ ‘hair’ i say “im alan, i just wanted to say, your hair looks incredible. I just had to say something.” She blushes and says “oh, thank you”. I ask her “would you like to get a drink.” “Sure, i have to go now but i can give you my number” she types her number into my phone. “Ill be sure to message you” i say as i walk away excitedly thinking of all the uses for this power.

-

Ive been hanging out around the library because theres a librarian i really like. Shes tall with long brown hair and b cups, and a nice slim body. Ive been trying to find some good info and i find the jackpot. I think ‘wants to be raped?’ ‘yes’. I smirk and start to plan the best way to do this.

-

Its now 2 am, im parked outside her house and get out of my car. I find the hidden key i found out she keeps under a rock and unlocks her door. I find her room and sneak in, i then get naked. I walk up too her and slap her across her face. She wakes up and looks terrified. She doesn’t move. “Wha... please dont-“ she tries to say but i grab her by the throat cutting her off.

“Im gonna have fun with you. Just shut up and i wont hurt you” I pull off her striped panties and climb onto her. As I stick my massive 10 inch cock into her quivering wet pussy, i start squeezing her throat more and more. I start violently fucking her, tears come out of her eyes. 

She looks as though shes about to pass out so i take my hand of her throat. She starts coughing, so i take my cock out of her and get off the bed. “Get off the bed, Now.” She quickly does, shes shaking and can barely stand. I get on the bed and lay down “i want you to ride me.” I say

She slowly moves towards the bed, but she stops. “P- Please. Can you use a condom. I don’t want to get pregnant.” She says. “No, either you get on me right now, or you’ll lose a hand” i say. She starts shaking again and more tears come out. She tries to say something but can’t, she reluctantly climbs on me, and slides her pussy down my cock. I reach up and rip her small tshirt off her body and start groping her b cup tits. 

As She starts going up and down my cock, a small moan comes out of her. “Dont think i didn’t notice how wet your pussy was. You’re clearly enjoying this”. “No... no, i, i hate this” she moans again. “Dont try and deny it. You clearly love that you’re fucking a stranger. You love that a stranger is gonna shoot cum up your pussy and impregnate you.” “Ah... no” she starts riding me faster and faster. “I... im cumming” i say, i grab her thighs and pull her fully onto me as my cum starts pouring into her pussy. She lets out a huge moan and i can feel her cum on my cock.

She slowly gets off of me. She sits on her bed crying. I think ‘probability to report me’ ‘1.2%. I also think ‘level of enjoyment’ ‘91%’. I put on my clothes and give her a piece of paper with my number on it “if you ever need a good fucking again, you can find me here, im not paying for child support though”. I left her house and put the hidden key back.


	2. The horny barista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horny barista gets caught on the job

Ive been prowling cafes lately and i finally found someone. Ive been thinking ‘cums in peoples food’ and finally found a girl that does it. She has apparently came in 135 peoples drinks. Shes a tall athletic black woman with curly black hair, a cups, and a fantastic ass. 

I ordered a coffee from her and to my delight when i got it, the number on her head was 1 higher, she came in my drink. I happily took a sip of it. I used my glasses to find out more information on her. Shes a virgin and has never dated someone longer than a month, she probably came in the drinks because of a lack of sexual pleasure.

I waited for her shift to be over and went to talk to her in the back alley of her workplace “um excuse me, i know you cum in drinks. You mind if we have a talk with you.” She immediately stops in her tracks, she looks back at me and says “C... Can we talk in my car” i open the passenger door and hop in. She gets in the driver side.

“So, how are you” i say jokingly. She leans over and says. “Listen, if you tell anyone i will destroy you.” “Im sure you could, but how are you gonna do that from prison.” I write down an address on a piece of paper “be here by 2pm on the 16th. Wear something cute. Ill see you” i get out of her car and leave.

-

The address I wrote down was a hotel. I booked a room and waited in the lobby. She showed up right on time in a black skirt and a blue t shirt. “Hey, follow me” she didn’t say anything. I walked to the room i booked. Inside i set up a camera. “Whoa, there is no way you’re filming me” she yells. “Relax, im not gonna show it to anyone. Its just for my pleasure. And its this or being behind bars.” “God, fine, whatever.”

Per my instructions, she gets naked and gets on the bed with her legs spread. I start rolling. “Why dont you introducey yourself” “u-um, im jenny” “hi jenny, you’re a virgin right. Why dont you show us your hymen.” I get close with the camera as jenny spreads her immaculate pussy. 

I start unbuckling my belt and pull out my large 10 inch cock. I rub it against her cunt. I get a good angle with the camera, and shove my cock up her tight virgin pussy, i can only get half way. She screams with pain and blood seeps out of her. I start ramming in and out of her black pussy, i manage to get my entire length in her and she screams louder.

I grab her tiny breasts and bite her nipples. She starts crying. I pull out of her and flip her over. I rub her asshole with my finger. “No, stop, dont-“ i shove my cock as hard as i can down her ass. She cries more. I start pounding her ass. I eventually pull out and pull her up by grabbing her throat. “Open your mouth.” I commanded. She reluctantly does and i shov my cock into her mouth, and i pour cum down her throat. I Then pull out of her mouth.

I looked at her crying on the bed. ‘Enjoyment’ ‘2.3%’ i told her “you were alright. Leave the room by 4, thats how long i paid for.” And left the room. On my way home called the police and reported her. I then uploaded the video to pornhub where it got pretty popular.


	3. Mother and sisters secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im watching a movie with my sister, what could go wrong

I was watching a movie with my 18 year old little sister mary. Shes short, slim, has d cups, a fat ass, and blond pig tails. She was sitting on my lap. Out of curiosity, i thought ‘thinking about?’ ‘Sucking off her brother’. I was extremely shocked, i struggled to not get hard as she would definitely feel it. I gripped a pillow to relieve some tension. 

Id never thought of her in a sexual way before, i looked at her again. I saw her big tits through her tight shirt, her gorgeous thighs, her voluptuous ass. My struggle failed and i became rock solid, she could definitely feel it but seemed to ignore it. I decided to investigate her further.

‘Times masturbated’ ‘1264’ holy shit, how could she be that high. ‘Times masturbated to her brother’ ‘1013’ oh my god, she’s obsessed with me, is this why she’s never dated anyone before. I sat there for a minute contemplating what to do. I made a decision i felt i would regret later. I moved my hand to her tit. I squeezed it, felt its softness and could feel my cock get harder and push against her ass. Mary seemed to not do anything. I moved my hand down her stomach and under her shirt, i stroked her incredibly smooth skin and grabbed her tits again from under her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra. I felt her bare skin and tiny nipples, they were incredible in a way i felt no tits ever would feel like again.

Mary turned over and looked up at me “a... alan, what are you-“ i leaned down and kissed her, her lips we soft and moist. After a few seconds i pulled away and saw her cute blushing face. She was about to say something but instead stood up and got on her knees. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, she stared at my 10 inch cock for so long. “Alan, i love you.” She took the head of my cock in her mouth, her mouth was so wet and soft. Id never felt anything like it.

I heard footsteps approaching and i quickly threw a blanket over mary’s head to cover her up. “Hey mom.” I said. “Hey alan. Wheres your sister?” “Im not sure, she said that something had come up.” I noticed mary’s head was creating a noticeable dent in the blanket. When my mom looked away i shoved her head further down my cock. The dent was gone but i was worried mary couldn’t take it, this was her first blowjob after all, but it felt amazing.

My mom sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I could feel mary start to swirl her tongue around my cock, it was incredible. But i couldn’t take it anymore, i had to cum. I said “m... mom, could you get me a, glass of water, please.” “Sure sweetie” she stood up and walked away. As soon as she was out of view i grabbed marys pigtails and pulled her further down on my cock. I filled her throat with cum, she pulled her mouth off my cock and looked out of breath. She tried to swallow as much of my cum as possible but a lot of it spilled on her face and shirt. She looked at me with an adorable smile and quickly walked away as she heard mom walking back. I threw the blanket back over myself. “Thanks mom” i said as she handed me the glass.

She sat next to me again. “Dont think i didn’t notice what you and Mary were doing.” She throws the blanket off and grabs my cock. “M- mom. What are yo-“ she puts her finger up to my mouth. “Be quiet.” She says. She stands up and pulls off her skirt, i see her wet, incredible pussy. She puts her arms around my head and sits on my lap facing me. She shoves my face into her firm tits i enter her mature pussy. I get fully erect as she fully takes my cock in her cunt. “I- i love you, alan.” 

As she says that, mary walks in fully naked. “Hey mom. I thought we agreed id get to fuck him first.” My mom smirks and says “you should’ve been faster then.” She grabs me and pushes my head on the couch. “Sweetie, can you eat out your sister please.” “Um, sure” i say feeling confused. Mary gets on me placing her enormous ass on my face, with her beautiful tight pussy on my mouth. I begin eating her out. She starts squirming and moaning, my mom bends down and licks my cum still on her tits. I cant take it anymore, my sisters ass and my moms pussy are too much for me to handle. I cum in my mother, as i feel both mary and mom cum on me.


End file.
